Long Live
by cenaortonluvr17
Summary: Candice, Maria, Melina, Cody, Randy, Jeff, Justin, John Cena, and more in my new high school drama story, Love Live. :
1. Long Live

Candice walked inside her bedroom with her two best friends, Maria and Melina. She placed the drinks on the nightstand and the chips on the floor. Melina quickly ran to Candice's bed and jumped on it. Maria laughed as she did the same.

"Oh, thanks guys," Candice said, trying not to laugh, "Not like I _just_ made that bed or anything!"

Maria threw a pillow at the brunette's head, "Lighten up, missy."

"Yeah, Candi, stop being such a neat-freak!" Melina giggled.

"Okay, wow," Candice laughed, "You guys know I'm like the messiest person ever! I'm just all happy because my room is cleaned for once."

"Aw, poor you," Maria said as her and Melina laughed.

"Whatever!" Candice smiled as she opened the bag of Doritos, "Anyway—"

All of a sudden her door flew open and her older brother, Cody, walked in, wearing just his boxers.

"CODY!" Candice yelled, "What the hell!"

Cody's mouth dropped open a little as he saw Melina and Maria staring at him. He looked down and realized he didn't have any clothes on besides his boxers, "Oh, shit." He ran out, quickly.

Melina bit her lip and looked at Maria who was laughing, "Wow!"

"He is such a dumbass!" Candice rolled her eyes, "I told him I was having you guys over."

Melina laughed, but she couldn't stop imagining Cody's body. Candice sighed and drank some from her coke bottle.

"As I was saying," Candice interrupted Melina's thoughts, "Maria, what's going on with you and Jeff?"

The red-head laughed a little, "Oh my god, he's such a…I don't even know! Lately, he's just being way too clingy and it's so damn annoying!"

Melina laughed, "What do you mean by clingy?"

"Like…I was talking to that new guy, Justin, yesterday and he comes up to me and like pulls me away and accuses me of cheating on him. What the heck? I was just trying to be friendly! It's seriously pissing me off." Maria said angrily.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Candice asked.

Maria rolled her eyes, "That's the thing. I don't want to talk to him. It's that bad."

Melina raised her eyebrows, "Dang, girl!"

Maria nodded and picked up her phone, "Ugh, speaking of the loser," She answered her phone, "Hey, babe." She said, faking a smile.

"Hey, beautiful!" Jeff replied, cheerfully, "What are you up to?"

Maria gave her friends a look, "I'm at Candice's. What are you doing?"

"Just laying on my bed, thinking of my gorgeous girlfriend," Jeff laughed.

Maria fake laughed, "Aw, cute."

"Yeah," Jeff said.

"Mhm," She said as Candice and Melina tried to keep from laughing from the awkwardness. There was a long silence before Maria finally said something.

"Well, I better go. It's a girl's sleepover and…yeah I need to hang out with my girls," Maria bit her lip.

"Oh…" Jeff said, with sadness in his voice, "Alright, well call me later?"

"Yeah," Maria replied, "Okay, love you, bye." She hung up before Jeff could keep going on and on.

Candice and Melina burst out laughing. "Wow, that was the most awkward conversation I've ever heard," Melina stated.

"I told you!" Maria fell back on Candice's bed, "It's been like this since last week."

"Ah, I'm sorry, girl," Candice looked at her friend as Maria shrugged.

The door opened again, and Cody was standing there, wearing clothes and smelled like axe, "Hey, Candi, can I borrow 20 dollars?"

Candice narrowed her eyes, "For what?"

"I'm going to go see a movie with the guys," Cody smiled at Melina and Maria.

Maria gave him a small smile back as Melina flashed him her prettiest smile.

"Ugh, you owe me," Candice got up and walked over to her purse and pulled out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to him.

"Thanks, sis," He blew her a kiss and winked at Melina then walked out.

"What a creeper," Candice looked at Melina, "Sorry about that."

Melina was already blushing as she looked at Candice, "It's fine."

Maria laughed and wrapped an arm around her friend. Candice looked at them with a confused look. Melina pushed Maria a little and laughed.

Cody grabbed his jacket and ran out the door to meet his best friend, "Hey!"

"Hey," Randy laughed, "What took you so long?"

"I had to ask Candice for money," Cody smirked, "And she had her friends over."

Randy smiled, "Which ones?"

"Maria and Melina. The ones that are always over," He laughed.

Randy laughed, "Ah, nice."

"Yeah, Melina's pretty cute," Cody smiled as he got into the car.

"Dude," Randy said, as he got in the driver's seat, "Candice would kill you. Especially if you hurt her," He laughed.

He shrugged, "Candi isn't gonna do anything," He laughed.

Randy smiled and pulled out of the driveway and began towards the movies.

Justin pulled out a crumbled piece of paper out of his pocket with a number on it. He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone and typed in the number. He bit his lip and hit the call button.

"Hello?" A girl's voice answered.

"Hey, Maria," The South-African smiled, "It's Justin."

"Justin!" Maria looked over at her best friends with a big smile, "How are you?"

"I'm good!" He said, "How are you?"

"I'm good," the red-head bit her lip, "Um, what are you up to?"

"Nothing really…" Justin sighed of boredom, "I'm bored." He laughed.

"Hang on," Maria put her hand over the phone, "Do you think I could invite him over?"

Candice smirked, "Fine, but he has to sneak in. If my mom sees him, I'm screwed."

"Eeep! I love you!" Maria hugged her friend tight then went back to the phone, "Okay, sorry about that!"

"It's fine," Justin chuckled.

"Uh, so, um, do you maybe want to come over to Candice's house? Me, her, and Melina are hanging out. It'd be super fun if you came, too!" She smiled, anxiously.

"Text me where she lives and I'll be right over!" He laughed.

"Yay! Okay, can't wait to see you, Justin," Maria smiled.

"You, too, Maria," He bit his lip, cutely.

**New series 3 Hope you guys like it. I'll try to update it more :D**


	2. I Love Question Mark

Maria walked over to Candice's mirror and looked at her reflection. She started brushing her hair and bit her lip. She couldn't believe how nervous she was for him to come over. She had a boyfriend, but she felt like he didn't even exist. All she could think about was how cute Justin was and how excited she was to see him.

"What the hell is wrong with this chick!" Melina yelled at her Sim on Candi's TV, "All she wants to do is eat and watch TV. It's pissing me off."

Candice laughed and looked over at Maria, "Ria, you look fine! Stop worrying."

Maria laughed nervously, "Worried? I'm def not worried."

"Yeah right," Melina said, "You look like you're about to have an anxiety attack."

Maria took a deep breath, "I'm fine! Really, I am."

Candice smiled at her best friend, "You really like this guy don't you?"

"What? No!" Maria gasped, "I have a boyfriend, guys."

"So?" Melina looked at her, "Maybe that's the reason he's pissing you off so much, because you're in love with Justin!"

Maria just looked at Melina and then back at the mirror. She heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Damn! I didn't even hear him come in," Candice laughed and opened the door, "Hi!"

Justin smiled, "Hey, Candice!" He walked in and waved at Melina and smiled at Maria, "Hey, Ria!" He walked over to her and wrapped his muscular arms around her. Maria smiled and wrapped her arms around his body and smiled. Candice looked over at Melina and smiled.

"You look nice," Maria smiled at Justin.

"As do you," Justin looked her up and down and smiled.

The Red-Head blushed as Candice interrupted, "Okay, well, I don't want to interrupt this little flirt session, but Justin do you want something to drink or eat?" She laughed.

Justin smiled cutely, "Nah, I'm good. Thanks, though!"

Candice smiled as she heard the front door close and foot-steps walk up the steps, "Shit! Cody's home!" She grabbed Justin and shoved him into the closet. She looked at Maria and mouthed the words, "You owe me," as she threw Maria in there as well. She shut the closet door as her bedroom door opened and her brother and his best friend stepped in.

"What do you want?" Candice demanded as she leaned against the door.

"Can't a boy just tell his sister that he loves her?" Cody smirked cockily.

Candice rolled her eyes, "No." She looked at Randy who was staring at her.

Randy quickly looked away as Cody walked over to her bed and laid on it. Melina bit her lip because she was sitting on the bed right beside him.

"Hey, cutie," Cody smiled at Melina.

Melina smiled, "Hey."

"Cody! Stop being such a freak!" She walked over to him and tried to pull him off the bed.

"C'mon, Candi, I'm just trying to have some fun," He laughed and pushed her back. He watched as she fell back on the floor on her butt.

Randy looked over at Cody who was busy trying to flirt with Melina. He walked over to Candice and extended his arm to help her up. Candice looked up into his blue eyes and smiled a little.

"Thanks," She grabbed his hand as he pulled her up.

"No problem," He smiled at her.

Candice looked into his eyes for a minute and blinked, "Ah…" She looked over at Cody and Melina who were laughing and looked like they were having fun.

Randy looked over as well, "Sorry about us ruining your little sleepover." He looked back at her.

"Nah, it's fine," Candice smiled, "Maria's in the closet with Justin Gabriel…so…" she laughed.

Randy looked over the closet, "Wow, I wouldn't have expected that. Isn't she dating Jeff?" He laughed.

"Yes!" Candice bit her lip, "Ah, please don't tell him!"

Randy smiled, "Trust me, I won't."

…

Maria sat down on the floor of Candice's closet, "Sorry about this. It's just Cody is really over-protective over Candice and if he saw a guy was here…he'd flip a shit." She whispered.

"It's cool! We get time to be alone, kinda…" He looked around at Candice's stuffed animals watching them.

"Yeah…" Maria laughed, "Anyway…"

Justin sat down beside her and looked at her, "Maria, I have to tell you something. Even though we haven't known each other for long, I feel like I'm already falling for you. I can't help but stare into your gorgeous green eyes and your smile is perfect. I really like you, Maria."

Maria smiled big, "I really like you, too, Justin," she leaned in and kissed him softly.

…

Cody was looking into Melina's eyes as he pushed her hair out of her face, "Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?"

Melina bit her lip, "People tell me that a lot, yes."

Cody laughed, "Mmm, I love girls who know they're pretty."

Melina looked over at Candice who was talking to Randy and then back at Cody, "Oh…" She started feeling nervous, "That's cool."

He placed his hand on her thigh as Melina raised her eyebrows.

"Cody, what the hell are you doing?" Candice glared at her brother. Melina sighed in relief.

"Ugh," Cody got up and walked towards her, "You ruin everything."

Candice smiled, "That's my job. Now get your ass out of my room." She pushed him out and looked at Randy, "Bye, Randy!" She pushed him out as well.

Candice shut her door, "Okay, you two can come out now!"

Nothing happened. Candice looked at Melina. She walked over to the closet and opened the door.

"Oh my god," Candice's mouth dropped open as she saw Justin making out with Maria. Justin wasn't wearing a shirt and had his hand moving up her shirt. Maria gasped and looked up at Candice then back at Justin.

…


End file.
